Pasangan AntiMainstream
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Re-Publish lagi Cuy, di edit dikit :v


**Disclaimer:** Semua chara di dalam ini semua milik pembuat mereka yak!

 **Warning:** Cerita lain dari fanfic baru sadya~~, typo mybe, gaje pastinya, romantis komedi ciri khas gua~~~

 **Pair:** Mbak Sakura x Kakek Madara

 _ **Nb:** ikut event FNI, detik detik sebelum waktu abis :v, sistem SKS kita :v_

 _Di Publish ulang karena salah main charanya :v_

 _Enjoy (＊︶＊)_

 **Normal Pov!.**

Pagi hari yang cerah menyapa pada hari minggu ini dan menyapa juga salah satu apertement yang cukup sederhana tapi tak terlalu mewah yang berada di distrik perkantoran. Sebuah apertement yang terlihat tenang dan nyaman dari luarnya tapi berbanding terbalik dengan di dalamnya sekarang, seperti sekarang ini...

 _Gyaaaaa..._

Yups, sebuah teriakan cukup melengking disana dan itu berasal dari arah sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kejadian yang membuat seluruh wanita di dunia ini bangga! mari kita lihat saja ke sana~~~~

(ー)

(ง •̀_•́)ง

Terlihat seorang Pria sedang terlentang di lantai dengan sebuah selimut yang menindihnya dan di tambah seorang perempuan di atas pria tersebut, raut wajah Pria itu terlihat kesakitan di tambah pergelangan tangan yang sedikit membengkak dan raut sang perempuan terlihat... err... gimana yak... Ada kayak kesal, Marah, Wajah jahat, dan sebagainya deh ( _bayangin aja cewek lu lagi pms digabung sama ngambekan itu kalo yang punya yak, kalo yang nggak ya ratapi nasib saja ya :v bercanda sob :v)_

" **Katakan sekali lagi "** Perintah sang perempuan dengan mutlak yang membuat Pria yang di duduki sekarang meneguk ludah dengan sangat kasar.

" Kau kurus dan langsing, Sakura-hime " Dusta Pria tersebut yang membuat sang Pria langsung berdiri dan...

 _wush... bugh... argghhh..._

" **Kau berbohong, kurus dan langsing itu waktu SMA dan sekarang aku terlihat genduttan kan? apa lagi setelah menikah dengan cowok tsundere seperti kau ini "** Bantah Perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu dan berstatus sebagai istri dari Pria yang dia duduki ini, terlebih lagi tadi menindih ulang dan cukup kuat juga.

" Sungguh aku tak berbohong, hime " Ucap pria itu dengan nada yang mantab dan serius yang di tangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura sekarang.

" benarkah Madara-kun? padahal aku sekarang sedang berbadan dua... ups " Kata Sakura yang keceplosan yang membuat otak sang suami reload ulang dan ngomong ngomong Sakura sudah tidak menindih Madara.

" bentar... berbadan dua? maksud mu kayak bakteri gitu? yang membela tubuh mereka? wow kau sungguh hebat memiliki itu Sakura-chan " Dengan nada polos, wajah polos, dan ekspresi ceria mengatakan hal itu semua kepada Sakura yang membeku di tempatnya sekarang dan salah satu tangan yang sudah terkepal erat.

 _' sepertinya aku salah menikahi orang, kenapa suami ku ini bisa menjadi orang begok seperti ini?!'_

Pikir Sakura sembari melihat wajah Madara yang ntah kenapa lama lama menjadi menjengkelkan dan tentunya minta di hajar sampai hancur!

" **Aku sedang mengandung anak mu bodoh!! "** Teriak Sakura yang melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi Madara dan hasilnya Madara terpelanting ke dinding kamar dengan mata yang berputar putar ( _kayak anime anime gitu )._

" **Kau sebagai suami ku sendiri tak tau jika berbadan dua itu berarti Aku sedang hamil! Mengandung! bukan membela seperti bakteri!! "** Sembur Sakura kepada Madara yang terserang pingsan dadakan tetapi salah satu tanganya terulur dan kemudian menarik Sakura mendekat ke arahnya.

" eh?- Selamat datang keluarga ini sayang, Ayah harap kau tak menyusahkan Ibu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan okey dan tentunya Ayah mu ini juga " Awalnya Sakura sedikit kaget tetapi kemudian terdiam saat Madara menariknya dan kemudian mencium perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dan hal itu pula membuat wajahnya memerah terlebih lagi Madara mengutarakan perasaan senangnya.

" Terima kasih sayang, berkat mu kita bisa menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya dan aku tak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak kita " Ujar Naruto kepada Akeno yang tersipu malu bahkan memerah tapi kemudian...

" Nah, sebagai permulaannya... Aku mau rujak buah naga dan itu harus sangat pedas pedas sekali dan segelas penuh jus Sayuran " Kata Sakura dengan ceria kepada Madara dan Madara sendiri langsung pucat pasih sekarang.

" Baiklah kalo gitu, aku pergi membelinya sekarang " Ucap Madara yang bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil tapi sebelum itu Sakura terlebih dahulu mengambilnya.

" nggak boleh menggunkan mobil, aku maunya Madara-kun lari ke tempat penjualnya dan oh ya, Aku maunya di tempat langganan biasa ku. Jangan coba coba menaiki Bis atau kendaraan lain! Aku maunya kau lari titik " Kata Sakura yang memberi kejutan super kejutan untuk Madara yang langsung menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

" Kau serius? jarak tempat penjual ke rumah kita selisis 34blok dan kau mau aku lari ke sana? the hell " Balas Madara kepada Sakura yang tersenyum manis dan mengelus perutnya yang berarti itu adalah permintaan langsung dari calon Anaknya.

" oke oke aku akan lari ke sana dan membelikan pesanan mu " Ucap Madara yang mengalah dan berjalan keluar kamar kemudiab mengambil sepatu larinya dan memasangnya, sebelum pergi Madara menyempatkan mencium kening dan perut sang istri yang terkekeh senang.

Dan di sinilah perjuangan seorang calon ayah dan suami yang mencari barang yang di ngidamkan oleh sang istri, Sakura sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihat rencanya untuk mengerjai sang suami berhasil dengan akurat bahkan rencana selanjutnya pun sudah tersusun di kepala Akeno.

" Tak apa sayang, sesekali mengajari Ayah mu itu untuk peduli dengan sekitarnya dan tentunya bangun pagi pada hari libur seperti sekarang " gumam Sakura sembari mengelus perutnya dan kemudian berjalan masuk mengarah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk suami tercintanya setelah berlari sejauh 34 blok.

" Oh semoga dia juga membeli jus sayur " gumam Sakura yang mengeluarkan seluruh bahan untuk di masak nantinya.

Mari kita lihat calon ayah kita sekarang yang berlarinya seperti seorang ninja dan juga di ikuti oleh parah anak anak kecil yang kebetulan dilintasi oleh Madara tadi dan banyak orang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol tersebut, Madara sendiri menanggapinya dengan senyum merekah bahkan terlihat menikmati suasanya.

Suasana dimana orang orang di sekitarnya memancarkan Aura positif yang membuat dirinya bersemangat dan tidak seperti biasa yang di rasakan saat berada di kantor, yosh semangat untuk membeli pesanan dari calon anaknya. Dirinya tak mau membuat anaknya ngences saat lahir nanti karena tak di belikan permintaannya.

And well, kegiatannya seperti ini akan terus berlanjut untuk selanjutnya dan dirinya harus membiasakan permintaan aneh aneh dari istrinya, karena dulu ibunya juga seperti Sakura yang memintah aneh aneh kepada Ayahnya.

Ya, buah tak jauh jatuh dari pohonya.

( _nah kalo pohonnya di tepi jurang gimana coy? )_

 **-END-**


End file.
